


Good Intentions

by Awkward_Ame



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, and it's not even quality content, awkward positioning, but they are only mentioned, like corrin and felicia, or at least tried to do, silas is the one being a bit of a dick this time, there's a couple other characters mentioned, uh wow ok so i only ever seem to write rarepair stuff, uhh i never really write sexy stuff but guess what i did, yeah anyway that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Ame/pseuds/Awkward_Ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they had been anything but <i>good</i> intentions, it probably would not have gone so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

They could have been loosely classified as particularly close friends for half a year, and even more loosely as a couple for about two months now.

“You know, it would please me to no end if you’d marry me,” Silas said one evening, calm and casual, without skipping a beat.

“I have no intentions of doing such a thing,” Jakob replied tersely, falling back into the normal evening routine, smiling as he picked up shards of the teapot he’d dropped as soon as those words left Silas’s mouth.

“Aww, I thought by now I’d successfully wormed my way into your heart,” Silas said sadly as he took a sip of tea— he’d waited until his own cup had been poured to begin harassing Jakob.

“Just because I tolerate your company does not mean I find you quite that charming,” Jakob insisted pleasantly as he began to clean up the liquid all over the floor.

“Hmm… if you say so,” Silas muttered, getting up and kneeling down. Jakob was suddenly aware of Silas’s finger under his chin, lifting his face up, and his eyes fluttered shut as he opened his lips ever-so-slightly for a kiss.

“You’re an ass,” he whispered after they parted. Silas only smiled and left.

—

While the peculiarly flirtatious behavior didn’t stop after that, it was… tolerable. No, nothing had happened quite the way Silas’ first serious advance those two weeks ago had, though they did continue to spend some time with each other every evening as they usually did. The chatting didn’t stray from their normal topics and they didn’t act much different around each other. There was a little tension, but nothing that could not be worked out on their own, or during a good fight.

But even that wouldn’t work all the time, apparently.

“If I gave you a ring, would you accept it or throw it back at me?” Silas asked in the middle of a sparring match, causing Jakob to falter in his movement and fall over his own feet.

“Oh, I would most definitely throw it back at you,” Jakob said as Silas helped him back up. Silas only chuckled at that, sheathing his weapon and giving Jakob a solid pat on the shoulder as he walked away.

“You say that,” his voice carried across the otherwise empty arena. Jakob just glared down at the simple silver ring that had been pressed into his palm moments before.

—

“You know, I put a lot of work into getting that ring crafted,” Jakob could practically hear the pout in Silas’s voice and he was thankful this position didn’t allow him to see the other man’s face. “Ah, are you sure you’re comfortable like this? I can’t imagine you actually _like_ being bent over the table, no matter what you say.”

Jakob only shook his head, rolling his eyes in minor irritation. They’d run into each other in the hot springs and even though Jakob had maybe been avoiding Silas lately, he found he could not exactly resist the other man.

“Just get on with it,” he hissed, drumming his fingers impatiently on the table top. He’d been teased enough already. Silas seemed to comply, taking a moment to make sure all was well before placing a steadying hand on Jakob’s hip and slowly beginning to slide in.

“As I was saying,” came the breathy murmur a moment or two later, this time right by Jakob’s ear, “that ring was no slight gift. It was special. I do need an answer at some point, yes?”

Jakob was frustrated and becoming a little disoriented. His earlier overstimulation during a drawn-out and thorough preparation was killing him and when he had tried to move an arm off the table to better help himself, Silas had pinned it right where it was with a light reprimand. It didn’t help that Silas was right up against him now. His skin smelled sweet and was still bath-soft and warm… and oh, he was moving slowly, torturously slowly, what kind of inhuman self-control did this man have, anyway—

“It would just break my heart to find out you threw it away or something.”

Jakob turned his head as best he could and fixed Silas with the coldest glare he could muster. He felt Silas shiver.

“I am deeply offended that you would even think to accuse me of something so insensitive and downright rude,” he ground out. “I am by no means a good person but even I would not simply toss such a beautiful and meaningful… thing… away as if it,” a moan, “were mere… rubbish,” Jakob said shakily as Silas finally started to thrust at a more satisfying pace. “How rude of you to— ah— interrupt me this way,” Jakob started to say but he was cut-off mid sentence when the hand on his hip suddenly pulled him backwards to meet a particularly harsh thrust and… oh. The moan he let out was almost embarrassingly loud.

“Mm, that sounded good. Find your favourite spot, did I?”

Jakob abhorred when Silas got like this, but he couldn’t even bring himself to send another glare back Silas’ way. He was busy trying to keep himself from begging, from showing how needy he was starting to feel, how badly he wanted Silas to do that again already.

“But I am happy to know you think the ring is beautiful.” Silas murmured sweetly, kissing Jakob’s back just between his shoulder blades.

“It is.. nnh.. lovely,” Jakob said, again attempting to get an arm down to touch himself because Silas was simply being too slow and he was so hard it was starting to hurt. Again, he was stopped.

“The sort of thing you would be happy to wear?” the question was playful, the smile on Silas’ face must have been downright evil. He had gone back to a slower pace, but instead of the shallower thrusts he began with, they were now just short of deep enough to be truly pleasing.

“Y-yes,” Jakob stammered out, aggravated. And he meant it, though his addled mind could not coherently put together a sentence detailing why.

“Hm.” Was all Silas responded with.

The grip on his hip tightened again, and Jakob suddenly found himself bracing himself against the table with both arms, his lover having decided enough teasing was enough, and it was time to finish what he’d started rather roughly.

—

“I’ve got bruises from your fingers, you know,” Jakob said pleasantly, though no one would have been fooled by his tone and expression. “Right here, on my hip.” He gestured to the affected area. “Honestly, you need to be more careful. This is why I prefer you to not top.”

“Are you complaining? You don’t sound like you’re complaining. Oh, watch out,” Silas said, jumping in front of an attack meant for Jakob and shielding him.

“I could have dealt with that myself, you know,” Jakob insisted, rolling his eyes and tossing a dagger at one of their assailants. The man screamed as it hit.

“I’m sure you could have. Anyway, I’m thinking next month possibly for the ceremony?”

“I don’t think one is really necessary.”

“Oh, come on,” Silas blocked an attack and then slashed his sword across the enemy fighter’s back as he tried to retreat. “Once Corrin finds out we plan to marry, you know she will want to make a big deal of it. Seeing as we’re both important to her and all.”

“Again, I do not think it is at all necessary. And I do not remember giving you a definite answer yet!"

The bickering continued through the fight, confusing those opponents who listened and the couple of allies near enough to hear it.

—

“I’ll do it.”

“What?”

It was some time very early in the morning and for whatever reason, they were both awake. They tended to rise near dawn anyway, yes, but it was still pitch-black out.

“I’ll marry you.”

“Oh? What caused this decisi—“ Silas had a hand over his mouth the second he turned over to face his boyfriend.

“I don’t know how I managed to fall for such a goody-goody like you, but against my better judgement I went and fell for you and now the idea of not being with you is starting to deeply disturb me.”

“Ohh, mmf mmi ffa ffnigh fmmiiff ffmammffifiaa?”

Jakob moved his hand off of Silas’ mouth.

“Was it the thing with Felicia?” Silas asked again, grinning.

“She had no right to make such a bold move.” Jakob glowered as he said it, displeasure— and oh, was that jealousy?— on his face.

“I don’t think she entirely meant to do that. She is clumsy,” Silas offered helpfully. Jakob huffed.

“Well it was terribly improper of her, getting her graceless little hands all over my man.”

Silas leaned forward a little and kissed the tip of Jakob’s nose before he could say more and work himself up.

“Hey. Am I yours?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and holding up a hand only to wiggle a ringless ring finger.

“Don’t you dare do this,” Jakob warned. It was met with quiet laughter.

“Ok, ok.”

Jakob leaned forward this time.

“Ask me,” he muttered before kissing Silas. “I apologize for making you do it again, but ask me.”

“You already know I’m completely devoted to you,” Silas’ words came between pecks. “And that my feelings aren’t likely to change or stray towards anyone else.” They had moved even closer to each other, hands held and fingers intertwined, legs a tangled mess. “I love you with my entire being and can’t think of anyone else I’d rather spend my life with. If the feeling is mutual…” a pause, foreheads pressed together and eyes looking fondly at each other, “…will you marry me?”

The whispered yes was the best sound Silas had ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm eventually gonna write more about these two because few (if any) other people seem to be doing such. Expect the same low-quality nonsense as always.


End file.
